


Now You'll Always Be The Once And Future King

by Alexanderthehawk



Series: Once and Future King [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ cats, M/M, Multi, Ravenpaw gets the warrior name he deserves, fight me they're gAY, redtail is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthehawk/pseuds/Alexanderthehawk
Summary: Firestar dies.He doesn't end up in StarClan. Instead, he finds himself back in the forest territory. Confused, Firestar tries to figure out what happened.Hint: He dies. A lot.
Series: Once and Future King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Now You'll Always Be The Once And Future King

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this one is short, but it'll get longer as the loops progress.  
> Drop a comment if you want to see another cat join the loop adventures!

Firestar is stuck in a time loop! The loop ends when he dies. Oh I'm going to have fun with so many AUs.

Loop 1: Firestar wakes back up in his Twoleg nest. He's surprised, a little angry, and very confused.

He manages to save both Oakheart and Redtail. He's given an apprentice name and ceremony. Firepaw thwarts Tigerclaw's plans. Firepaw gains his warrior name after a skirmish with Brokenstar's ShadowClan.

Fireheart remains a valuable and loyal asset to ThunderClan. He's named ThunderClan deputy, then leader after Bluestar dies, saving him from the dogs again.

Time goes on, and Firestar uses this to change Clan life for the better. He dies peacefully in his sleep, the threat of the Dark Forest not a problem this time.


End file.
